legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis The Hitman (Spongebob)
Dennis the Hitman is a villain from Spongebob, and probably the most evil villain from there. Example: He has spiked boots, and nearly killed Spongebob and Patrick (before he turned dark side). Even worse, he's a complete monster. He is truly one of the most evil and darkest Nickelodeon villains we've ever seen. He joined Beelzeboss as a second in command and partners with him. He also is hired by The Joker to kill Bender and Skipper Allies: Plankton (formerly) Beelzeboss and his League, Enemies: Spongebob, Patrick, Plankton, Nickelodeon characters, the Murderisitc League, the Criminal Empire, the Helper Squad, the Scorpion Squad, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the Bodyguard Unit, the Speed Crusaders, the Odyssey Elite, the Hunter Force, Bender, Skipper, Lydia, The Joker Voiced by: Alec Baldwin Meister of War TBA TGTTA 2 Dennis is pulled out of timeline of Meister of War by The Joker. Joker hires Dennis to stalk and ultimately kill Bender and Skipper which he will first appear in Season 3 and be one of the main villains of that season. Dennis makes his first appearance chasing Bender and Skipper by stopping at the gas station they were and once his hat was mocked, he rips there lips. Dennis then goes to a gunshop and gets loads of weapons and kills the owner. Lydia spied on this and Dennis trys to kill her with his guns before resuming the chase. Dennis after chasing Lydia encounters Deathstroke and they have a brief talk. He goes to the Thug Tug and notes the two B Team heroes were here and the Thugs and King Shark pick a fight with Dennis. Dennis doesn't give a shit and uppercuts King Shark into the thug tug and then picks up his assault rifle and murders the thugs who try to jump Dennis. Dennis also is next seen in the area where Bender and Skipper were chased by a time wraith, Dennis grabs a skull after hitting a pile and crushes one while laughing. Dennis finally catches up with them stating that Dennis was sent to kill Bender and Skipper while engaging in banter a bit, before trapping the two with a made trap and then Dennis gets his spiked up shoes to squash their insides while cackling like crazy when a boot crushes Dennis. He survives and then goes after Lydia again which stalls her from helping her friends, though Grovyle and Kyle manage to get the drop on Dennis by once again defeating him in a two on one with Grovyle leading. He resurfaces when Bender and the crew go to Slade's lair and him with Skipper meet Lydia and he is intent on killing all 3 of them. The three run from him only for Dennis to trap them on The Jolly Roger forcing the trio to work together to outwit and fight Dennis which results in him getting eaten by the crocodile It turns out Dennis actually escaped the crocodile and killed it by punching again and again and even shooting it while he was in there. Dennis was found by The Federation and manages to find a location on Bender and Skipper and has Scott go there to tazer them. Dennis betrays the Legion through this and kidnaps Joker's men on top of that proving Deathstroke's warning right. He is next seen as the warden to Bender and Skipper. Dennis is now working with Alcemy and Scott who paid him more and Dennis tortures Joker's former teammates while trying to kill Bender and Skipper on several occasions to their fear and He mercilessly kills a lot of people for the joy of it. Dennis also tries to murder Team ARrow and Rick before Starfire saves the heroes from him and the Federarion. Dennis tries to kill them again, but Deathstroke stops him in his place and kills him. LOTM: The Angels Return Dennis is one of Baraggan's associates from Bikini Bottom. He is determined to kill Spongebob for humiliating him. Gallery dennis close up.jpg dennis menacing.png dennis tough.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Second in Command Category:Partner Category:Characters hailing from the Spongebob Universe Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Mercenaries Category:Main Members of The Beelzeboss League Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Rivals Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alec Baldwin Category:The Dragon Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Enemies of Blue Flare Category:Murderers Category:Enemies of Trevor Philips Industries Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Children of the Autobots' villains